


La Luna

by quillquiver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Crossover, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts!au, M/M, Nargles, Prompt Fic, Ravenclaw, whiskeyandeggnog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillquiver/pseuds/quillquiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel cannot stand Luna Lovegood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post I found on tumblr, written by [whiskeyandeggnog](http://whiskeyandeggnog.tumblr.com/post/67506497144/i-feel-like-castiel-would-hate-luna-lovegood-like)... Hope you like it!

 

Castiel made a beeline for the end of the train, shouldering his heavy rucksack as he strode past compartments of laughing students giggling and gossiping loudly about summer plans. Settling into his usual booth at the very back of the Hogwarts Express, the blue-eyed wizard shut the door with a sigh.

Thank Merlin for the quiet. 

However, Cas had only just sank into the relatively cushy and comfortable bench seat when the door slid open again. Immediately, the dark-haired boy felt himself deflate, hand halfway to his bag as he observed long, blonde hair and pale skin, eyeing the spectacles the girl sported warily.

Luna Lovegood.

“Oh, hello, Castiel,” she said in that airy, tinkling tone she always did, tilting her head to look at him with that kind and maddening smile.

“Luna,” Cas nodded, politely. Quickly, the boy’s hand plunged into his rucksack, desperately searching for the tome on werewolf persecution through the ages. Pulling the heavy book onto his lap, the wizard opened it to his current page, hyperaware of the closing compartment door as Luna sat opposite him. Castiel suppressed a groan.

As if he hadn’t seen her enough during the school year. From the moment Luna Lovegood had been sorted into Ravenclaw, she’d constantly been around the fifth year boy; following him, trying to engage him in conversation, and spouting absolute _rubbish_. Now, Castiel never dared to question the sorting hat’s decisions, but he seriously wondered what had happened with Luna’s sorting. Sure, academically, the girl was brilliant… But on a day-to-day basis? Cas wondered how she put her stockings on in the morning without getting distracted and leaping into some otherworldly, ridiculous tangent regarding sock faeries and how they ‘nestled in comfortably in between your toes’.

Apparently, it was a symbiotic relationship.

At first, the whole thing had been cute; Castiel didn’t really have any friends, especially within his own house, so he had been kind to Luna. Especially because, due to her unorthodox views, people had been outright mean to her. But Cas could take unorthodox. Hell, with his family and its differing opinions, Castiel had thought himself very well equipped to deal with any situation diplomatically.

Apparently not.

Because Luna had faith. Castiel did, too, but nothing close to resembling what the blonde possessed. Her beliefs were so unwavering that to disagree with her was absolutely infuriating. She believed in odd creatures that didn’t exist, and no matter how much proof anybody gave her to the contrary (Castiel had tried), she didn’t budge. Looking at him with a shrug of her shoulders and a kind smile, Luna would simply say: “That’s what everyone tells me, but I say they’re real, so they are.”

It was _maddening_.

Because all the proof was there, and she _still_ denied being wrong. The first time they’d had a debate about the existence of a particular species of nymph, Castiel had spent the night in the library, gathering an arsenal of information to support his claim that ‘ _No, this species cannot physically exist. It’s a biological impossibility_.’

Luna had replied that of course they didn’t exist on _this_ plane of reality… They only jumped back and forth every so often.

From that day on, Castiel had vowed to _never_ debate with Luna Lovegood again. Ever.

But Luna made it difficult. It was like every other word that spewed from her stupid, naïve, first year mouth was some sort of statement that made absolutely no sense. Eventually, Cas began to actively avoid the girl, acting civilly towards her but unable to handle being in her presence for more than five frustrating minutes.

The train lurched to life and Castiel held his breath as he leafed through the pages of his book, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Luna had been quiet for five hundred seconds so far, and her quiet, serene staring made the blue-eyed boy want to jump out of his skin.

Castiel would have taken _anybody else_ as his train-mate at that point. Anybody; that first year idiot Malfoy, the three troublemakers who had explicitly defied Dumbledore and entered the third floor corridor without permission, those ridiculous Gryffindor pranksters Fred and George, even, Merlin help him, Dean Winchester. Notorious playboy, bad boy extraordinaire and the object of Castiel’s affections for the past year and half, Cas would have rather subjected himself to the slow torture of awkwardly sitting next to the ridiculously attractive Gryffindor rather than dealing with Luna Lovegood. She made no _sense_. Dean did. Sure, he teased, and was crass, and he put up a ridiculous front that Castiel could see right through, but he made sense. He made _human sense_.

“Your head’s full of nargles.”

Cas’ eyes squeezed shut.

He imagined Luna’s head tilted to that perfect forty-five degree angle again, brows furrowed in either worry or concentration, eyes wide as she gave him that calm, serious, ethereal stare. Her hair would be falling over her shoulders haphazardly, her pink mouth slightly opened.

As Castiel lifted his head to look at her, he found he had not been wrong. Well, except for the glasses. She was still wearing those _ridiculous_ glasses.

Forcing himself to remain calm, the elder Ravenclaw sat a little straighter, looking at Luna with an appropriate quirk to his brow. “What’s a nargle?”

And maybe he had been genuinely curious. Because the word ‘nargle’ is just so odd that it _demands_ an explanation, so Castiel had obliged his train-mate, preparing himself for the inevitable but hoping above all hope that this time, Luna’s answer would actually be plausible.

She made it to: “Well, you see, a nargle is…” before she’d lost him. Her eyes were bright while she explained, hands gesticulating in excitement as Castiel tried very hard not to shake her and ask if she’d been dropped on her head as a child. And maybe that was unkind of him, but this conversation was one they’d had _countless_ times. Because once again, the very concept of a nargle made no physical or biological sense. But Cas listened, and at the end of her tirade he looked at her seriously, face straight and eyes boring into hers as he said simply: “There’s no such thing.” Because try as he might, he couldn’t let it go. His belief system did not allow it.

Luna gave her signature shrug. “That’s what everyone tells me, but I say they’re real, so they are.”

Of course they were.

Sighing, the fifth year turned to look out the window, eyes trying to follow the scenery as it melted away, colours blending into one another as the train gained speed.

He was tired of having the faith conversation. 


End file.
